The invention relates to a consumer electronics system comprising a plurality of apparatuses that are interconnected by a multiple parallel channel for the exchange of control and data signals, said parallel channel including a particular single control channel. A consumer electronics system may in particular comprise audio and/or video as classes of user signals, although other types of services that a user may require are not excluded. A particular example of multi-contact connector is the standardized SCART connector that is used in combination with associated multi-wire cables for interconnecting audio/video apparatuses in the home, and for other applications. There is a proliferation of signal quality types available in modern audio/video systems, depending in particular on the program source. While many of these different signal types can be carried via multiwire cables, either in parallel or as alternatives, consumers will generally need some automated system for selecting and routing of signals to thereby assure the realization of the best quality that is available for watching or recording a given program, or optimizing the use of other facilities.
One solution is to use a proprietary (i.e. dedicated and brand specific) control system for making and breaking paths using pin 10 of the SCART connector system. The problem with such proprietary systems is that they are often only valid for fixed combinations of products. They thereby exclude combining with products of other manufacturers, upgrading to a next product generation and often even combining with other contemporary products from the same manufacturer. Such proprietary solutions therefore need to be redeveloped from generation to generation.
One solution is to use a standard bus system such as the Domestic Digital Bus (D2B) as standardized by the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC), Geneva, Switzerland and published by them as Standard IEC 1030. A system of apparatuses supporting the D2B Standard a dedicated interconnection for each apparatus , but provides many additional control functions for the user. On the other hand, for the problem of signal quality matching, a simpler control system can be implemented using a spare conductor in the conventional multi-wire cable. Such a control system may be specific to one manufacturer, or may be standardized.
A problem axises in that when two or more control systems (or protocols) are available in a given apparatus, conflicts will arise as to which system actually has control. Also it is not desirable that a consumer who chooses at one point to use a simple control system is then prevented from gaining the benefits of a more functional control system at a later date, and forced to scrap the existing apparatus. In the long term, the consumer will benefit from compatibility of all his or her apparatuses, be they old or flew.